One of the most challenging problems associated with request-for-proposal (RFP) responses, or project startup, is effort estimation. Current techniques rely on either expert opinion (experience-based estimates), estimating per function point, or making a rough design and assuming an effort for each artifact in the design. A problem with these techniques is that very often, expert opinion is not available, either due to resource limitations or the fact that the proposed solution has simply never been attempted before (in requirements or scale). Anything other than a cursory or vague guess at the design of the proposed solution requires both massive amounts of up front design effort (probably without funding and lack of time during an RFP response), and a presumption that representative metrics already exist for each artifact in the design.
With these challenges in place, estimates are often highly inaccurate, which results in improper solution sizing, incorrect solution responses, difficult project startup, or cost overruns.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system, method, and computer program product for effort estimation.